Lee Maracle
Lee Maracle (born July 2, 1950) is a Coast Salish First Nations Canadian poet, prose author, and academic. Life Youth Maracle was born and grew up in metropolitan Vancouver, British Columbia. She attended Simon Fraser University, but dropped out to join the hippie subculture. Career Maracle was 1 of the earliest First Nations writers to be published in the early 1970's. She ranks among the most prolific aboriginal authors in Canada, and a recognized authority on issues pertaining to aboriginal people and aboriginal literature. She is an award-winning poet, novelist, performance storyteller, scriptwriter, actor and keeper/mythmaker among the Stó:lō people. In 2001, Maracle was appointed distinguished visiting professor of Canadian Culture at Western Washington University. Maracle has also been Stanley Knowles visiting professor at the University of Waterloo, and has taught at Southern Oregon University. She has also been writer in residence at the University of Guelph. Maracle was a founder (in 1981) of the En’owkin International School of Writing in Penticton, British Columbia (a learning institute with an Indigenous Fine Arts Program and an Okanagon Language Program), and served as traditional cultural director at the Centre for Indigenous Theatre in Toronto, Ontario. Maracle has given hundreds of speeches on political, historical, and feminist sociological topics related to native people, and conducted dozens of workshops on personal and cultural reclamation. She has served as a consultant on First Nations’ self-government and has an extensive history in community development. She has been described as “a walking history book” and an international expert on Canadian First Nations culture and history. She lives in Toronto, where she teaches at the University of Toronto First Nations House. Notable family *Columpa Bobb, daughter (actor/playwright/poet) *Sid Bobb, son (actor) *Dan George, grandfather (Salish chief / actor) Writing Maracle's works reflect her antipathy toward racism, sexism, and white cultural domination.Lee, Maracle, Native American Authors, Internet Public Library. Internet Archive, Web, Apr. 6, 2019. Publications Poetry *''Bent Box''. Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 2000. *''Talking to the Diaspora''. Winnipeg, MB: ARP Books, 2015. Novels *''Sundogs''. Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 1992. *''Ravensong''. Vancouver: Press Gang, 1995; Toronto: Canadian Scholars Press, 2012. *''Daughters are Forever''. Vancouver: Raincoast, 2002; Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 2012. *''First Wives Club: Coast Salish style''. Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 2010. ISBN 978-1-894778-95-4 Short fiction *''Sojourner's Truth, and other stories''. Vancouver: Press Gang, 1990. *''Sojourners and Sundogs: First Nations fiction''. Vancouver: Press Gang, 2000. Non-Fiction *''Bobbi Lee: Struggles of a native Canadian woman''. Toronto: LSM Information Centre, 1975 **also published as Bobbi Lee: Indian Rebel. Toronto: Women's Press, 1990; Toronto: Canadian Scholars' Press / Women's Press, 2000. *''We Get Our Living Like Milk from the Land''. Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 1994, *''I am Woman: A native perspective on sociology and feminism''. Vancouver: Press Gang, 1996. *''Oratory: Coming to Theory''. North Vancouver, BC: Gallerie, 1990. Juvenile *''Will's Garden''. Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 2002. Edited *''My Home as I Remember'' (edited with Sandra Laronde). Toronto: Natural Heritage Books, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Searh results = au:Lee Maracle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2017. See also *Canadian First Nations poets *List of Canadian poets References *Susan Berry Brill de Ramirez, Contemporary American Indian Literatures and the Oral Tradition *Dee Horne,Contemporary American Indian Writing: Unsettling literature *Judith Leggattm "Raven's Plague: Pollution and disease in Lee Maracle's Ravensong," Mosaic 33.4 (December 2000), 163–178. *Karen E. Macfarlane, "Storying the Borderlands: Liminal spaces and narrative strategies in Lee Maracle's Ravensong," Creating Community: A roundtable on Canadian aboriginal literature" (edited by Renate Eigenbrod & Jo-Ann Episkenew). Penticton, BC: Theytus Books, 2002, 109–123. Notes External links ;Poems *"Archer's Body" *Two poems *"The Language Leaked from my Lips" in Zocalo Poets ;Books *Lee Maracle at Amazon.com ;About *Lee Maracle at Poetry in Voice *Lee Maracle (1950- ) at Native American Authors *CBC 8th fire profile: Lee Maracle *Maracle at Musagetes Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from Vancouver Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian novelists Category:First Nations feminists Category:First Nations writers Category:Canadian women writers Category:Simon Fraser University alumni Category:Southern Oregon University faculty Category:Western Washington University faculty Category:University of Toronto faculty Category:University of Waterloo faculty Category:English-language poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Canadian First Nations poets